The Historical Wars
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: WARNING : mungkin ada canon-nya, agak OOC ? , gila-abal Beberapa cerita pendek tentang perang yang berkobar di masa lalu. Any RnR? Survey kalo mau review, mau dilanjutin apa di-end-in? Baiknya fic ini diksh genre apa? Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1

_Di dunia ini banyak peperangan yang telah tumpah…Apakah dari sekian banyaknya perang yang terjadi di dunia ini, adakah suatu cinta, atau perpisahan bahkan kebencian yang demikian melimpah pada diri para personifikasi yang hidup dari seulas sejarah yang tertulis, ataukah tersembunyikan…Maka dari semua peperangan yang memilukan itu, apakah ada suatu kebahagiaan yang dialami mereka semua…?_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ The Wars**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N**_ : Halo, author gila ini datang lagi! Kali ini aku coba bikin songfic buatanku #emangadayangmau?#PLAK… Semoga ada yang mau mereview ff saia ini TTATT any RnR? Flame? Silakan pergi ke sana ya hussshh husssh… Nggak suka? Silakan balik ke halaman sebelumnya -_- kalau ada request ff historical, kuusahakan ya. Oh ya ff ini aku bingung mau lanjutin atau kagak… Ada saran?

Happy Reading, Loved

Jean Guillaume d'Bonnefay-Williams & Feliks Lorinaitis-Łukasiewicz #matiluauthorsialan!

**[ **Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, song fic © aku #PLAK, WARNING : OOC (?), AU (?), typo, gila-abal banget, DLDR, ada OC, ada incest Japan x fem!Nesia **]**

**[** OC! Hetalia : Indonesia (female) – Ayu Isnamaharani, Netherlands : Daniel Constantjin van Rijk, Bosnia (male) – Enis Halilović, Serbia – Julius Adameć, Montenegro – Dejan Adameć-Laušević, Kroasia – Joseph Stanković **]**

.

.

.

-xXx-

.

_Saat ku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan_

_._

_Sedangkan tubuhku dinodai oleh darah_

_._

_Sebilah pedang terhunus dengan perkasanya_

_._

_Dan, perang-perang itu akan usai…_

.

**First – Netherlands versus Indonesia : _Agresi Militer I & II_**

Siapa yang tidak tau perang yang sangat terkenal di negeri kita?

1945-1949 . . . Tahun dimana para pemuda-pemudi Indonesia bangkit hingga titik nadir untuk meraih kebebasan absolut. Kebebasan dalam menentukan nasib bangsa secara utuh. Ya, tiada kata yang dapat menggantikan kata-kata selain membebaskan dirinya untuk menentukan nasib bangsanya sendiri seutuh-utuhnya. Indonesia yang memiliki _human name_ Ayu Isnamaharani, juga berpendapat demikian.

Tiga ratus lima puluh tahun. Semua insan yang hidup dan lahir di negeri Zamrud Khalistiwa pasti dan selalu mengingat angka tiga ratus lima puluh tahun ini. Tahun-tahun yang dilalui oleh Ayu dalam peluh dan dera siksaan yang dilakukan oleh Nethere bersama para pasukannya. Ayu sendiri juga memiliki perasaan yang kompleks terhadap pria penyuka kelinci dan lolicon itu. Diam-diam dia menyukainya, di samping dia SANGAT, SANGAT dan SANGAT membencinya! Benar, sejauh apa yang terbayangkan dalam diri sang Indonesia itu, dia selalu saja mendapat siksaan dari pria berambut jabrik itu.

"Berikan akoe kemerdekaan secara total, Holland…" ujar Ayu dalam logat Indonesia djaman doeloe sambil menitikkan air matanya di hari yang penuh dengan peluh dan siksaan yang menerpa dirinya dan pria jabrik bernama asli Holland itu di sebuah lapangan yang penuh dengan gelimpangan mayat-mayat. Tidak peduli mayat itu pasukan Netherlands atau bahkan rakyat Indonesia sendiri. Gadis belia berusia enam belas tahun itu malah menyiagakan bambu runcingnya dengan gagahnya di depan Netherlands atau kita bisa menyebutnya Holland itu.

Netherlands hanya bisa menatap gadis yang sejak dulu selalu dia taksir sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Indonesia tiga ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu itu. Bahkan sewaktu dia terpaksa pulang ke Holland gara-gara harus berurusan sama om Francis itu, dia diam-diam menamai kelinci kesayangannya yang selalu menemani hari-harinya di kampung halamannya dengan nama Indiës, nama kecil Ayu dulu. Dia selalu memimpikan saat di mana mereka berdua saling akrab dan tinggal di atap yang sama. Namun, sekarang sebuah perasaan kalut dan khawatir terus menyelungsup masuk ke dalam sumsum tulang Netherlands. Ia begitu takut akan satu hal. Saat di mana mereka akan _berpisah_ untuk selamanya. Selamanya, tanpa ada suatu hal yang dapat diulangi kembali.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa, Indiës…"

"Berhenti memanggilku Indiës! Aku adalah Indonesia!" bentak Ayu marah besar sambil menodongkan Netherlands bambu runcingnya lebih dekat.

Netherlands, yang memiliki _human name_ Daniel Constantjin van Rijk, sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar ancaman dan melihat todongan ujung bambu runcing Indonesia yang sangat tajam. Bayangkan, ujung bambu runcing itu sekarang ada di depan kedua matamu, dan jarak dari itu hanya sekitar dua puluh senti saja! Betapa mengerikannya Indonesia kalau dia sedang marah!

"Ada gerangan apa sejak kau dikuasai si sialan Honda Kiku itu, Indi… Bukan, Indonesia?" tanya Netherlands dingin.

Indonesia langsung meningkatkan kesiagaannya, dan langsung berteriak dengan lancang layaknya seorang hero wanita yang tak kenal lelah memperjuangkan hak-hak rakyatnya selama dia dikuasai dan ditindas dengan kejamnya sama Netherlands, walau dia masih menyayangi logat djaman doeloe-nya, "Akoe dan rakjatkoe memboetoehkan kemerdekaan jang absolut! Enjahlah engkaoe dari tanah airkoe, tanah toempah darahkoe dan rakjatkoe selamanja, Nethere sang Holland! Akoe tidak memboetoehkanmoe lagi. Sekali lagi, enjahlah!"

Hati Netherlands seolah ditusuk dengan ribuan bambu runcing, walau Indiës tidak melakukan itu. Netherlands berani bersumpah demi langit dan bumi yang dipijaknya, dia belum pernah mendapat penolakan semaut itu. Sebelumnya dia juga kerap ditolak sama Indiës itu (selain Nethere menganggap semua ancaman Indonesia itu semacam gertakan belaka), namun dia belum pernah mendapatkan ancaman seserius itu.

"_Mijn liefde_ **(1)**…"

Indonesia langsung mengayunkan bambu runcingnya hingga menggores dada Netherlands. WUSSSSHHH! Secepat kilat dada Netherlands menganga sudah luka hasil ciptaan Indonesia. Netherlands langsung memegangi dadanya yang terluka itu, dan dia langsung menekuk kedua lututnya karena kesakitan sambil berkata dengan pelan, "_Mijn liefde…Ik kon het niet laten…Omdat ik van je hou…_**(2)**."

Bertambahlah sudah amarah dan kemarahan Ayu itu, setelah mendengar sebuah pernyataan jujur yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Nederland, nama Belanda untuk Netherlands. Seorang penjajah menyatakan cintanya kepada korbannya? Jelas mustahil dan tidak dapat diterima oleh akal! Apalagi selama tiga ratus lima puluh tahun, jangka waktu yang _sangat_ lama! Tentu saja Indonesia tumbuh menjadi perempuan kuat yang tidak mudah percaya sama omongan manis para pria lainnya. Ia bahkan mau menghabisi siapa pun yang berani menggombalnya! "_Hey indringers, je gek_? **(3)**" umpat Indonesia dalam bahasa Netherlands.

"_Ik ben niet gek! Als je dat wit…Ik zou voorstellen dat je mijn vrouw worden…_**(4)**" gertak Netherlands dengan tatapan teguh.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mampu meredam amarah Indonesia yang begitu membuncah dan menyeruak sampai ke luar lapangan yang penuh gelimpangan mayat-mayat tersebut. Ia begitu marah, dan marah dengan kelakuan penjajah yang sudah lama mengekangnya selama tiga ratus lima puluh tahun. Jangan bercanda! Indonesia tentu saja tidak mau menjadi istrinya, lebih-lebih dia masih trauma sekali dengan kelakuan Netherlands itu. Dirinya sudah lama sekali menyimpan memori dimana para rakyatnya ditindas, jutaan nyawa melayang di tangan Netherlands, dan masih banyak lainnya. Ia sudah benar-benar menjadi harimau betina yang siap menggeroyok dan mengamuk sepuasnya.

"PENDJADJAH! KAMOE TIDAK PERLOE SAMPAI MELAMARKOE SEKALIPOEN! KARENA AKOE MASIH INGIN BEBAS! SOEDAH, OMONGAN KITA DIPOETOES! KEMANAKAH DJIWA KAMOE SEBAGAI NETHERLANDS? AKOE TIDAK SABAR OENTOEK MENGOEDJIMOE, _INDRINGERS_!" umpat Indonesia marah, sambil maju menggeroyok habis Netherlands yang masih menekuk kedua lututnya.

Netherlands hanya bisa tersenyum dengan getir, kemudian dia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Kulayani kau, Indië kecilku…"

.

_Selama kita berusaha meraih mimpi-mimpi_

_._

_Peluh dan derah pun tercekam_

_._

_Menjerit dan menghamburkan kegilaan_

_._

_Kau tidak mengertiku, bodoh…_

.

**Second – Japan versus Netherlands : _Pengalihan kekuasaan atas Indonesia…_ **

1942-1945… Kita tahu kan tahun itu? Tahun di mana Honda Kiku, sang Japan, keluar sebagai pemenang atas pertikaian Netherlands dan dirinya sendiri. Pertikaian _merebut_ Indonesia. Memang, 'saudara jauh'-nya Indonesia datang untuk merebut hak asuh atas nama Indonesia! Ya iyalah, karena Honda menginginkan Indonesia seutuhnya, karena dia sudah lama mengenalnya sebelum si Nethere itu datang untuk mengekang Indonesia. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Indonesia dalam jangka waktu tiga setengah tahun memang masih membawa sedikit trauma di dalam diri Indonesia itu.

Di tanah pulau Jawa, pasukan Nethere terdesak, begitu dengan pasukan sekutu lainnya. Benar, di saat itulah penyerangan Honda dimulai. "_Konnichiwa_, Oranda-san. Berikan aku hak asuh Indonesia-san. Kau tidak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Enyahlah. Aku masih berbaik hati padamu karena aku mengancammu hanya dengan omongan yang baik-baik lho, Tuan Oranda-san." ancam Honda Kiku sopan. Samurainya masih terikat dengan eratnya di pinggangnya.

Netherlands yang juga berada di hutan tropis yang membuatnya terdesak bersama Honda Kiku, lantas mengumpatnya dengan kasar dalam bahasa Indonesia, "Hahahaha, kau menggertakku wahai Nihon? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan sejengkal pun Indië kecil dan manis punyaku. Toh kau masih punya Malaya dan Singapore, Nihon?"

Kontan saja Honda langsung mencabut samurainya dari sarung yang menyelimutinya, dan menodongkannya persis di depan hidung Netherlands, paling tidak jaraknya kurang dari sepuluh senti. Ia lalu mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dan sadis ala Timur-nya dan mulai berkata dengan dingin, "Kau sudah terdesak. Pasukanmu yang masih hidup masih kurang cukup dengan stok pasukanku. Menyerahlah saja, Tuan Oranda-san. Atau Anda lebih baik aku siksa sampai nyaris di ambang kematian?"

"Kurasa lebih baik disiksa saja, daripada harus menyerahkan Indië kecilku." jawab Nethere puas.

Honda tersenyum penuh kelicikan, dan dia mulai menyerang Netherlands dengan sebilah samurai yang tajam, yang akan membimbing dirinya mengayomi tiga saudara sedarah lain ras : Singapore, Malaya dan Indië sendiri! Sebagai saudara jauh mereka, tentu saja Honda tidak mau tinggal diam, karena dia merasa perlu mengurusi tiga saudara yang malang itu dari siksaan imperalisme Barat. Sedangkan Netherlands, dia merasa perlu melakukan penjajahan atas wilayah Indië karena… Ya, dia _mencintai_nya sejak perjumpaan pertamanya tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Karena itu, dia akan mempertahankan satu-satunya wilayah strategis yang susah payah dia rebut tiga ratus tahun yang lalu itu.

"Menyerahlah, tuan Oranda-san!" seru Honda.

TAK TAK TAK. Suara desingan pedang yang saling diadu bergema dengan kerasnya di atas gelimpangan mayat pasukan Nethere dan pasukan Honda. Di situ terlihat Honda jauh lebih kuat, karena Nethere sudah sangat terdesak! "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku ingin sekali bisa menyayangi Indië-ku! Tidak akan kuserahkan kepada _siapapun_, termasuk si alis tebal itu!" seru Nethere marah.

CRUSSSSHHH… Tiba-tiba ujung samurai sang Honda yang tajam menghunjam jantung Netherlands. Kontan saja tubuh dan pakaian Honda yang putih bersih, ternodai oleh darah segar milik Netherlands. Mata cokelat dan tajamnya mendelik ke Netherlands yang syok dan kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau dirinya _dihunjam_ dengan pedang. Ya, maksudnya dihunus, you knew it, bukan? "Kau… Kau…! Brengsek!" umpat Netherlands kesal setengah mampus. Dia lantas berusaha melepas pedang yang terhunus di jantungnya.

_Pemuda keras kepala…_Sang Honda Kiku hanya bisa menatap Netherlands yang terus menerus mengutukinya dengan tatapan hampa. _Dia pantas untuk Indonesia-san… Lantas kenapa aku malah merebutnya? Sudahlah, toh aku berada di pihak yang berseberangan dengannya…_ "Oranda-san, kurasa lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Mustahil melawan kau yang _immortal_, sama sepertiku yang juga tidak bisa mati… Selama api 'keberadaan' kita sebagai negara masih ada di dalam jantung dan hati kita…" saran Honda lirih.

PHUAH! Kontan saja mulut Nethere keluar banyak darah! "Nihon sialan…" umpatnya sekali lagi.

"Kurasa begitu, namun apa daya? Pasukanmu sudah aku bunuh semua." tambah Honda dingin.

BRUUUK. Nethere lantas pingsan setelah mengalami banyak pendarahan, dan sekutunya yang masih bertahan, lantas menggotongnya. Ternyata Arthur Kirkland yang dulunya pernah mengasuh Indonesia selama beberapa tahun, menggotongnya kemari. "Biarkan kami pergi dulu. Belgii pasti histeris kalau Nethere begini. _Farewell_, Honda Kiku sang Nihon." pinta Arthur pelan.

Arthur Kirkland bersama sekutu lainnya lalu menggotong Netherlands yang sudah tumbang duluan, dan mereka lalu melangkah dari hadapan Honda ke pantai. Personifikasi negara lain juga terpaksa angkat kaki dari tanah Indië itu. Honda juga lalu berpaling dari mereka sambil berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri rumah-rumah reyot yang berbaris dengan tak teratur di belakangnya. Di antara rumah-rumah itu, Honda lalu membuka pintunya dengan sopan, diteruskan dengan membukakan pintunya.

Kriiieetttt… Akhirnya pintu itu dibuka juga. Di dalam salah satu rumah reyot itu ternyata sudah ada seorang wanita. Wanita muda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun terlihat sedang duduk sambil menangis di depan Honda. Honda lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sembari berkata dengan pelan, "Ayu… Indonesia-san, ayo ikut aku. Aku usahakan agar kau bisa bebas. Kurasa firasatku akan menjadi kebenaran dalam waktu tiga tahun kedepan…"

Wanita itu lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap wajah Honda, sambil perlahan-lahan menjawab uluran tangan Honda sambil berujar dengan lirih, "Iya… Tuan Nihon…"

.

_Selama nyawa masih dikandung badan_

_._

_Peperangan takkan pernah berhenti_

_._

_Saling menumpahkan darah dan mengobarkan amarah_

_._

_Dan 'mereka' tidak bisa mati sekali pun…_

.

**Third – Bosnia, Kroasia dan Federal Yugoslavia (Serbia dan Montenegro) : _Eтничко чишћење свирепиx / Etničko čišćenje svirepih / Pembersihan etnis yang Kejam…_**

Di daratan yang luas di Eropa Selatan, atau lebih tepatnya Eropa Tenggara, atau kita bahkan bisa mengganti kata 'Tenggara' itu dengan kata 'Balkan', terdapat dua orang yang masing-masing saling bermusuhan. Tahun 1992 sampai tahun 1995, mungkinkah sebagian dari kita tidak mengetahui itu? Tidaklah, mungkin karena perang itu terkenal dengan kesadisannya yang hanya bisa ditandingi dengan WW 2. Ya, kita mengenalnya dengan nama 'Perang Bosnia'. Perang itu sungguhlah _gila_, tak terkecuali personifikasi dari Bosnia bernama Enis Halilović itu.

1992-1995. Tiga tahun yang cukup singkat, namun dihiasi dengan kegilaan yang tiada tandingannya, membuat bulu kuduk kita berdiri saking ketakutan. Bukan karena kesadisannya yang abnormal, yah kita mungkin menyebutnya gore atau apalah, namun satu tindakan abnormal yang mengakibatkan hilangnya satu ras atau etnis, sehingga tertinggal satu ras lain yang unggul. Tahukah apa maksud itu? Ya, PEMBERSIHAN ETNIS. Atau kita bahkan bisa menyebutnya dengan kata lain, GENOSIDA!

"BERANI MENGOBRAK-ABRIK WILAYAHKU, KAU KUAKHIRI!" teriak seorang pemuda kekar yang memegang panji bendera Bosnia di tengah-tengah peperangan gila nomor wahid (?) setelah WW 2 itu. Pemuda itu memegang senjata laras panjang di tangan kanannya, sedangkan punggungnya diikatkan sebuah panji bendera Bosnia.

Di hadapan pria Bosnia ini ada seorang pemuda, eh bukan, _beberapa_ orang. Ya, pemuda Bosnia itu mengenalnya sebagai Julius Adameć, sang Serbia, bersama adiknya. Benar, dia sendiri melawan Serbia dan adiknya, Montenegro. Julius lalu mengambil dan mengarahkan senjata laras panjangnya yang tersemat di punggungnya ke depan pria Bosnia itu sambil berkata dengan sinis, "Sebetulnya aku nggak tega melakukan semua ini padamu, Bosnia. Namun aku terpaksa melakukan pembersihan etnis ini karena kau memberontak. _You knew it_, dude?"

Tiba-tiba di belakang Bosnia terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang mengenakan badge Kroasia. Dia lalu menyahut perkataan sinis Serbia sambil menepuk pundak Bosnia tanpa menatapnya, "Apalagi kau yang nyata-nyatanya ingin mengajak kami masuk Federasi Yugoslavia. You mad nggak sih, Jul? Bisa mati kutu kau dihajar sama kami, yah… Semacam koalisi gitu."

"Joseph…" gumam pria Bosnia itu melirik panji bendera Kroasia yang dibawanya.

Tiba-tiba adik Serbia langsung menyela mereka berdua dengan berkata lantang, "Kalian! Apa salahnya Kak Julius, _nee_? Kalian salah, karena kalian memberontak ke kakak kalian yang tertua ini! Katakan padaku apa salah Kak Julius, HAH?"

"Jelas ada!" potong Kroasia dan Bosnia serempak sambil melirik Serbia dan Montenegro dengan tatapan sinis, "Kalian sampai memiliki cita-cita yang kuat seperti si S alias Ludwig itu! Mentang-mentang pengen menyatukan seluruh Eropa, apa hasilnya hayo? Kacau gini! Malahan berani-beraninya mencuci etnis sampai-sampai cuma kau yang berjaya! Tindakanmu sama kayak boss si Ludwig yang MAHA GILA itu!" lanjutnya sengit.

Serbia hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar alasan Kroasia dan Bosnia melawannya. Ia lalu menyindirnya dengan sinis, "Padahal dulu kalianlah yang paling manja di antara keluarga Yugoslavia, sampai-sampai aku dan Al-chan kerepotan juga… Kenapa tidak kalian bergabung sama aku saja? Begini-begini ini gue nganut paham yang beda sama si tukang hamburger itu sama si kolkolkolkol itu! Apa salahnya?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Albania, BEGO!" debat Bosnia sengit.

"Benar tuh apa yang dikatakan Enis-kun… Yah, Albania itu kan diluar konferensi Federasi Yugoslavia butut itu, walau di wilayahnya memang ada orang Serbia dan sebangsanya. Hadeh lama-lama negeri Balkan seperti ini bisa ancur ntar. Bisa ribet kalo-kalo si kucing-yang-hobi-tidur Greece itu sampai turun tangan. Lo sendiri pengennya ngrebut Greece kan, _boy_?" cerocos Kroasia bete.

Serbia langsung mendelik ke Kroasia sambil berkata dengan sadis. Bahkan aura hitem-nya juga ikutan keluar. WUSSSHH! WUSSSH! "Berani ngomong Federasi Yugoslavia butut, kubunuh kau ntar. Bukannya lo masih ada di dalam daftar Federasi Yugoslavia bareng Bosnia, Macedonia, Kosovo, gue dan Montenegro? Ngaku aja gak apa-apa kok, _Om_."

Urat nadi di sekujur tubuh Bosnia semakin kenceng, saking keselnya. Ia langsung nyerocos dengan aura S-nya, "Mending, daripada diperintah-perintah sama kakak yang gila senjata bukan main. Udah ketularan Ludwig, kali? Atau otak lu yang kena syndrome Ivan si kolkolkolkol itu? Parah, untung gue kena syndrome si Sadik tua itu, yah nggak langsung sih… Kalo bisa, mending gue bikin koalisi dengan Albania deh, daripada dipaksa bikin koalisi memalukan dengan lo, Serbia. Serbia, Serbia, nggak usah kepengaruh sama si sadis Ivan itu."

"Sama gue kagak mau?" debat Kroasia sengit sambil menoleh kepalanya ke Bosnia.

Bosnia langsung tutup mulut setelah ditanyai seganas itu sama Kroasia. Malahan, kali ini Serbia yang angkat suaranya dengan over pede kayak Prussia *bletak* sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya dengan angkuhnya, "Pantes, dulu kalian berdua kan kerap berantem melulu. Lah tiap hari rumah gue yang jadi markas utama Federasi Yugoslavia jadi ancur lebur gara-gara dilempar-lempar barang antik (author : nah lo Jul, dapet dari mana coba tuh barang antiknya? =_=") mulu sama kalian. Nyatanya, meski kalian emang koalisi, tetep aja kagak beres nih hubungan kalian. Ujung-ujungnya kalian malah mementingkan kemauan kalian. Wah gak sangka kita sama-sama keras kepala."

"Tutup mulutmu yang berbusa-busa itu, Julius." bentak Kroasia sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dan tiba-tiba maju menyerang Serbia!

"Kroasia! Kak Serbia, gebuk dia!" seru Montenegro panik.

Kontan aja Montenegro dilirik dengan tatapan super duper maut sama Bosnia. Ia lalu ngomong dengan sadisnya, "Montenegro, lo itu pengecut ya? Dik, nggak usah besar mulut ya. Mentang-mentang gue setahun lebih muda dari lo meski kau emang bener adiknya Serbia itu, lo kira gue bakalan nurut sama omongan maut plus sampah seperti omonganmu, Monteee?"

"He-eh, he-eh, berani manggil gue Monte, kuhajar beneran nih."

Bosnia mengulum seringaian, dan dia mulai berlari menyerang Montenegro! "He-eh, he-eh, berani nginjak wilayah gue, kugiling beneran ih. Kukembalikan omongan nggak keren seperti itu, Monte. Aneh, nama lo keren abis, namun kok perilakunya sebelas-duabelas sama Serbia yang konyol dan sadis itu? Jangan-jangan orangtua kalian Ivan lagi. Hadeh atuuut." sindir Bosnia sinis.

Montenegro kontan saja bermuka merah semerah tomat punya Antonio. Ia lalu berteriak dengan lantang, "MAJU SINI, ANAK BAU KENCUR!"

Akhirnya, perang pun pecah…

.

_Selama benang kusut itu tidak diluruskan_

_._

_Perang masih akan menjadi santapan abadi_

_._

_Tanpa terkecuali siapapun_

_._

_Dalam suramnya lembaran sejarah…_

.

**[ Aku nggak tau mau end apa to be continued… *PLAKPLAKPLAK* ]**

-xXx-

.

.

**[ Kamus ]**

**(1)** – Netherlands : Cintaku…

**(2)** – Netherlands : Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu…

**(3)** – Netherlands : Hey penjajah, gilakah kau?

**(4)** – Netherlands : Aku tidak bercanda! Kalau kau mau… Aku akan melamarmu menjadi istriku…

**[ OMAKE – OMongan gilA KEsesese~ *WTF?* ] (silakan abaikan pojok gila ini… #PLAK)**

*Bagian Balkan*

Serbia : lho kok gue jadi banyak ngomong ya?

Kroasia : dari sananya udah gitu, salahin aja authornya bah =_=

Bosnia : iya iya tuh Kroasia! Mending kau nyanyi lagu ganjen tuh! *sodorin Serbia lagu-lagu maho abad 21*

Montenegro : kak Serbia kok sarkastis banget? Namun gue tetep sayang lo mu-ach! *peluk-peluk Serbia*

Bosnia : CUIIIT CUIIIT! MAKHLUK YAOI GILA ABAD 21! *ngumpet di balik tubuh Albania*

Kroasia : sayang si Macedonia, Slovenia plus Kosovo nggak hadir… Hiksu…

Bosnia : apa iye? Gara-gara author tuh… *lirik author dengan tatapan sinis*

Author (?) : ampun ampun, gue be er be dulu ya kakak-kakak ganteng muach! /plak

Serbia : WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAT? AUTHOR SINI! BIAR GUE GANJEN-IN LO SEKALIAN!

Kroasia : btw, soal rumah lo (Serbia) yang ancur gara-gara dilempar-lempar dengan barang antik, itu bohong!

Serbia : mau di-yaoi-in sama gue, Kroasia? Atau mau disodorin lagu ganjen punya Bosnia? Atau mau di ****** sama gue?

Kroasia : *modar ke langit ketujuh*

Bosnia : KAMERA MANA KAMERAAAA? KEBURU GUE MAU MOTRET ACARA MESUM SERBIAAAA!

Montenegro : demi Serbia-ku yang ganteng, gue rela jadi homo deh…

Albania *seenaknyamuncul… #plak* : lho? Si Monte-chan mau disamain dengan si _stoic_ Beary itu? ATUUUUT! *kabur*

Bosnia : iya ATUUUT! *kabur bareng Albania /PLAK*

Serbia & Montenegro : *piiip* (intinya melakukan kegiatan maut yaitu YAOI! #BLETAK!)

*Bagian Indonesia*

Nethere : Fiuhh, akhirnya muncul juga… TAPI KOK DI OMAKE?

Nesia : nggak apa-apa, boleh kan Kompeni? *smirk*

Nethere : *nelen ludah* Nesia! Lo kenapa sih, kok pake logat djaman dahoeloe gitu! *nunjuk-nunjuk dialog di _First_*

Nesia : KAGAK BOLEH? *yandere mode on*

Nethere : IYA IYA AMPUN! BOLEH KOK ISTRIKU!

Japan : b.e.r.a.n.i.n.y.a…

Nesia : Japaaaan! Tuan Nihooon! Gue CINTA sama kau! *ngarep*

Nethere : TIDAAAAK! JAPAN, AYO ADU PEDANG KAYAK DI _SECOND_ ITUUUU!

Japan : mending kau nikah sama Malaysia aja Nesia, nggak apa?

Nesia : hueee itu namanya INCEST, tahik! *meluk-meluk Japan*

Nethere : makanya nikah sama aku aja! Beruntunglah kau Nesia bisa mendapatkan gue!

Nesia : mending incest deh. JapaNesia, NetheBel aja nggak apa-apa…

Nethere : GILA KAUUUUU!

Belgia *seenaknyamuncul…#plak* : ENAK AJA NESIAAAA! MENDING BARENG KAKAKKU YANG MENYEBALKAN INI! *nunjuk-nunjuk Nethere*

Nethere : *glares* kau ngomong apa, Bel?

Belgia : errgghh… Nggak apa-apa, yang penting tuh di syalmu! Ada kelinci nyungsep tuh!

Usagi-chan *seenakajalomuncul! #PLAK* : hnnfff hnnnfff~ (baca : Nethere, Nethere~) #author kehabisan darah lantaran sangat suka sama kelinciii~ UNYUUUUUU~ *disamber petir*

Nesia : LUCUNYAAA~ *segera nyamber kelinci yang muncul dari syalnya Nethere*

Nethere : muka Indiës kalo ketemu kelinci imuuut yaaaa… KAMERA MANA KAMERAAAA~~~~~? *gemes sendiri*

Japan : *memotret Nesia memeluk kelinci dengan cepetnya*

Nethere : JAPAAAAN! JANGAN MOTRET ISTRIKU! HUSH HUSH SANA BALIIIIK!

Japan : nyebar-nyebar gosip kalau Nesia selingkuh sama Usagi-chan ah… *gossiper mode ON!*

Hungary (seenak lo muncul! *author dibom sama Nethere, Japan dan Hungary*) : coba Nesia jadi male, udah pasti gue motret habis-habisan…

Nethere : seenak jidat lo muncul tukang _frying-pan_!

Hungary : *nggebuk muka Nethere pake _frying-pan_* bilang lagi, kuakhiri beneran nih.

UK : enak ya jadi Nethere… Gadis cantik kayak Nesia aja nggak bisa kudapatkan…

Nethere : siapa dulu suaminya, UK… *songong + bangga selangit*

Nesia : *glareglares ke Nethere* BILANG APA LOE? SOEAMIKOE? MATI ADJA LOE!

UK : wah Nesia ngamuk! Lengkap dengan logat djaman doeloe-nya… *mundur sejauh 23 langkah*

Nethere : *ngibirit*

**[ Beneran end =_= ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Di dunia ini banyak peperangan yang telah tumpah… Apakah dari sekian banyaknya perang yang terjadi di dunia ini, adakah suatu cinta, atau perpisahan bahkan kebencian yang demikian melimpah pada diri para personifikasi yang hidup dari seulas sejarah yang tertulis, ataukah tersembunyikan…Maka dari semua peperangan yang memilukan itu, apakah ada suatu kebahagiaan yang dialami mereka semua…?_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ The Wars**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N**_ : Halo, author gila ini datang lagi! Baiklah, silakan baca ff ini! LOL Flamers silakan keluar =_=

Happy Reading, Loved

Jean Guillaume d'Bonnefay-Williams & Feliks Lorinaitis-Łukasiewicz #matiluauthorsialan!

**[ **Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, song fic © aku #PLAK, WARNING : OOC (?), AU (?), typo, gila-abal banget, DLDR, ada OC **]**

**[ **OC : Czech – Evzen Kirwitzer, Slovakia – Rumer Andrej, Czechslovakia – Daren Kirwitzer-Andrej **]**

.

.

.

-xXx-

_._

_Mentari tenggelam ke ufuk barat _

_._

_Demikian juga dengan peperangan_

_._

_Tiada dunia tanpa angkasa luar_

_._

_Dan…Bersahabatlah sudah mereka…_

_._

**Fourth – Czech and Slovakia : _The Split between Them…_**

_Sebelum tahun itu, mereka selalu bersama, dalam apapun keadaannya. Mereka tumbuh bersama dalam asuhan seorang kakak yang telah hilang api 'keberadaan'-nya. Ya, ketika mereka bertengkar, kakak mereka tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Meski pun begitu, mereka berdua masih saja terus bertengkar selama kakak mereka sakit. Parahnya, suatu hari, persisnya tanggal 17 Juli 1992, salah satu dari mereka mendadak menginginkan pemisahan, dan oleh sebab itu dia sengaja menyakiti lainnya hanya demi keinginannya yang egois itu…_

-00-

Menjelang tahun baru 2012 di kota Warsawa, terlihatlah dua manusia yang tampak menikmati acara minum kopinya di sebuah kafe pada malam yang dingin itu. Satu dari dua orang itu mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau, sedangkan lainnya mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna kuning. Keduanya sama-sama merasa kedinginan di malam hari menjelang tahun tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka diam-diam melirik jam tangan yang tergantung di tangan kanannya. _Pukul 23.08 waktu setempat_, batin orang itu menghela nafas dengan setengah hati.

"Ev, kau kuatir?" tanya satu dari mereka sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

Pria berjaket tebal berwarna kuning tersebut terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan pria bersweater itu. Dia lalu menggangguk pelan, sambil menjawabnya dengan rendah hati, "Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Tahun baru itu… Ya, persis dengan tanggal di mana kita terpaksa pisah rumah. 'Kakak' kita juga hilang sudah api 'keberadaan'-nya, seperti yang dikatakan Honda waktu dulu…"

Pria bersweater itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpel, lalu menyahutnya lagi, "Ya, sangat mengejutkan. Walau ada pemberontakan kecil-kecilan, nyatanya kita tetap berpisah secara damai, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Rumer."

Pria bersweater yang bernama Rumer, lalu menatap langit biru kegelapan yang dihiasi dengan banyak bintang dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan mengejutkan, penuh haru dan sedikit kesedihan yang terekam dengan kuatnya di memorinya. Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana dia menangis keras-keras ketika beberapa bulan setelah tanggal itu – 17 Juli 1992 – kakak mereka yang terkasihi dan tersayang, mendadak hilang dari kasurnya, untuk _selama-lamanya_. Api 'keberadaan'-nya sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi, dan api itu kini sudah menjadi abu di kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba pria berjaket kuning itu menyelanya, "Rumer, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa." Rumer langsung mengusap air mata yang sempat terkeluarkan dari matanya. Ia lalu balik menatap pria itu sambil melanjutkannya lagi, "Evzen, asal kau tahu saja… Aku sebenarnya tidak mau kakak yang kita sayangi hilang, walau aku memang menginginkan kebebasan dan sebuah negeri yang sangat kudambakan seperti apa yang selalu didongengkan Kak Daren setiap kita hendak tidur. Aku egois ya, Kak Evzen. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau pemisahan rumah itu ternyata membawa resiko yang berat."

Pemuda berjaket kuning yang bernama Evzen itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya sembari mengelus-elus rambut Rumer itu. Ia lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Janganlah engkau khawatir, karena kita terlahir dari api 'keberadaan' kakak kita yang tersayang. Kakak kita _tidaklah_ hilang sebagaimana kau duga, melainkan membagi api 'keberadaan' itu kepada kita berdua. _Please_, adikku. Aku nggak mau melihat kau menangis untuk kesekian kalinya setiap akan merayakan kelahiran kembali kita sebagai dua bersaudara yang berbeda negara."

"Baiklah… Hiks, aku memang cengeng seperti biasanya, Kak Ev…"

"Demi Tuhanku yang memegang api 'keberadaan' kita, janganlah menangis karena itu."

Rumer hanya bisa menggangguk pelan. Sudah tidak bisa lagi mengomentari doa yang senantiasa diucapkan Evzen setiap kali dia hendak menenangkan dirinya yang memang pencengeng dan manja. Bagi Rumer, Kak Evzen sebetulnya adalah kakak yang sangat berharga di matanya, apalagi Kak Daren. Ia juga tidak rela membiarkan Kak Daren menghilangkan api 'keberadaan'nya. _Harusnya aku masih bersama Kak Evzen_, batin Rumer merasa bersalah kepada dirinya dan Kak Evzen. Waktu itu – dimana Kak Daren menghilang – Kak Evzen hanya bisa syok dan syok. Saban hari dia lalui hanya dengan bengong dan bengong. Tidak bisa menerima kalau Kak Daren menghilang karena ulah adiknya.

Akibatnya, mereka sempat bertengkar lagi karena menyalahkan adiknya yang menyebabkan Kak Daren menghilang. Namun, dia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa bertengkar pun tidak ada gunanya. Kak Daren _takkan_ kembali lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Ia juga tahu hukum kekekalan akhirat yang sudah lama digariskan oleh Tuhan kepada setiap insan manusia, tidak terkecuali mereka berdua. Honda juga mengingatkan mereka untuk senantiasa menjaga apa yang dinamakan sebagai api 'keberadaan' mereka sendiri.

"Kak, ingat enggak, Kak Daren juga pernah melawan koalisi sialan itu. Keren nggak?" ujar Rumer mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Evzen.

Evzen kontan saja kaget karena mendengar suara Rumer. Ia langsung teringat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana kakak mereka yang tercinta – Daren Kirwitzer-Andrej – dengan perkasanya melawan invasi dari koalisi menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan macam Roderich dan Elizaveta itu. Mereka sempat tercengang melihat pertarungan langsung mereka berdua melawan Daren sendirian. Daren begitu hebat bisa mengusir mereka berdua dari wilayah mereka berdua. Bagi mereka berdua waktu kecil itu, Daren adalah pahlawan dan _hero_ sesungguhnya, daripada Alfred yang cuma bisa berkoar-koar menjadi _hero_, walau selalu gagal.

"Ah itu! Keren sekali!" jawab Evzen bersemangat.

Rumer hanya bisa memuji kebesaran Tuhan, yang masih memberikan kebahagiaan kecil kepada Evzen yang disayanginya, "Kalau begitu…"

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR! Mendadak dari langit malam yang gelap itu, muncullah sudah kembang api yang indah dan sangat luar biasa. Mereka bergidik kaget mendengar suara dentuman kembang api yang berdesingan di kota Warsawa itu. Mereka lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke langit yang kini disinari oleh kembang api yang sangat cantik. Hati mereka berdua seolah terobati dari kegalauan selama mereka melawan takdir dan perasaan mereka sendiri. Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua mata dua bersaudara itu.

"_Happy New Year 2012_, Rumer… Bukan, _Slovakia_. Semoga kau bertambah perkasa dan kokoh dalam guncangan 2012 ini." ucap Evzen sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke hadapan Rumer, sehingga dia dapat menatap adik kesayangannya.

Rumer lalu memalingkan kepalanya menatap Evzen, sambil berkata dengan terisak-isak, "Se… Lamat tahun baru ju… Ga!"

"Jangan menangis."

"Evzen bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks… Aku tidak menyangka kita akan tumbuh begini… Selamat tahun baru juga, _Czech_!" umpat Rumer kesal sambil mengusap-usap air matanya. Dalam hati, dia mengutuki kebodohan dirinya yang menyebabkan api 'keberadaan' sang Czechslovakia hilang tepat pada tanggal itu. Satu Januari, suatu waktu dimana Rumer selalu bermuram durja, karena dia ingin menebus kesalahan terbesar sekaligus terbodohnya di hadapan Daren Kirwitzer-Andrej, kakak tercinta mereka berdua.

Evzen lalu mencoba menenangkan Rumer dengan tenang, "Laki-laki kok nangis. Ayolah. Sore nanti maukah kau mengunjungi Czechslovakia Memorial? Sekalian beri salam tahun baru untuk Kak Daren. Semoga api 'keberadaan' Kak Daren masih hidup di dalam diri kita berdua ini."

"Tentu saja. Api 'keberadaan' Kak Daren akan selalu ada di dalam hati kita berdua, walau dia sudah dianggap tidak ada, sebagaimana Prussia sialan dan Holy Roman Empire bangsat itu. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Kak Daren melalui api 'keberadaan' yang sudah Kak Daren bagikan kepada kita berdua, _amen_. Ayo kita nikmati Malam Tahun Baru ini." sahut Rumer bersemangat lagi. Ia juga sudah mengusap bersih air mata yang keluar dari kedua pipinya yang putih dan mulus.

Evzen hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, namun dia menyunggingkan suatu senyuman lembut nan manis, mengindikasikan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Rumer dan Kak Daren, apapun yang terjadi.

.

_Insan-insan kecilku dan manis_

_._

_Suatu kelak kalian akan menjadi besar_

_._

_Ku takut kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian_

_._

_Dan ku takut diriku akan padam api keberadaanku…_

.

**Fifth – Czechslovakia versus Austria-Hungary : _I Will Become A Hero, and When He Lost His Existence…_**

Alkisah, sebelum mesin perang sekaligus pencipta lagu-lagu romantik muncul sebagai parasit di dalam kehidupannya, hiduplah seorang pemuda kekar yang memiliki api keberadaan, yaitu Czechslovakia. Api itu akan selalu hidup, namun takdir berkata lain. Pada tanggal 1 Januari 1993, api itu sudah lenyap, untuk _selama-lama_nya. Tidak akan ada yang _bisa_ menemukan kembali dan menghidupkannya. Dialah Czechslovakia, yang terpecah menjadi dua negara yang berpisah secara _damai_. Damai? Sebuah kata yang terdengar hampir mustahil kalau ada negara yang hendak mau berpisah dengan kompeni-nya. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat langka sekali!

Oke, author terlalu mendramatisir hilangnya Czechslovakia di _Fourth_. Balik ke topik! Alkisah, dalam hidupnya Czechslovakia pernah berurusan sama mesin pembuat lagu yang dulunya juga sama-sama gila perang, bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan om Francis yang mesum, Antonio yang wajahnya _straight_, tapi sama ganasnya dengan Arthur Kirkland yang juga berprofesi sama di Abad Pertengahan, lalu Arthur Kirkland, sang penguasa Benua Biru yang sok _gentleman_, dan masih banyak daftar gila lainnya. Bedanya, ya, dia (Austria) nggak segila pemuda albino itu. Siapa yang kenal pria albino itu? Nggak usah dijelaskan lagi.

Suatu ketika, saat Czechslovakia sedang membacakan dongeng tentang berdirinya suatu negara dengan api 'keberadaan'-nya yang cukup disukai oleh dua adiknya yang manis itu, mendadak terdengar suara dentuman meriam yang ditembakkan. DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAR DUAR DUAR! Daren langsung menoleh ke arah suara dentuman itu, sambil menggeram pelan. Dia tahu, kini _tibalah_ sudah waktunya untuk mengusir mereka. Mereka yang _tidak tahu diri_! Yeah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang dimaksudkan tadi.

Daren lalu berdiri sambil memeluk dua adiknya yang ketakutan mendengar suara dentuman itu, sambil mengucap sesuatu, "Jangan takut. Kakak inilah yang akan mengusir mereka untuk kalian. Bagiku, kalian adalah bagian dari Kak Daren ini. Tunggulah di sini, dan jangan keluar-keluar. Aku akan menghadapi _mereka_ sendirian. Jangan khawatir ya?"

"Kok begitu?" tanya salah satunya.

"Berbahaya sekali."

Mereka berdua langsung mengerti, dan segera bersembunyi sesuai apa yang dititahkan kakaknya. Sedangkan sang kakak itu sendiri, dia sudah mengambil pakaian militernya sembari membawa panji negeri Czechslovakia – yang akan hilang pada tahun 1993 untuk selama-lamanya. Dia lalu mengikatkan pedangnya pada pinggangnya, dan dia lalu mengambil topi yang tergantung pada lemari bajunya, dan mengenakannya dengan segudang perasaan gundah. Takut kalau dirinya akan _kalah_. Ia takut kalau mereka berdua akan _dihilangkan_ api keberadaannya, yang akan mengakibatkan dirinya _ikut_ hancur, sebagaimana jika mereka kehilangan api keberadaannya yang sangat suci dan tidak boleh dipadamkan sama sekali.

TAP. Terdengar suara sepatu militer yang sudah dipakainya. Ia mulai membuka matanya, dan membuka kenop pintunya. Dengan senjata laras panjang dan bayonet yang sudah disiapkannya, ia bersama para pemuda lain yang ternyata sudah lebih awal berkumpul dengan pakaian bebas dan membawa banyak sekali senjata, mulai dari granat sampai senapan laras panjang layaknya senjata yang dibawa pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengulum sedikit kebanggaan sebagai pria Czechslovakia – yang merupakan campuran dari darah Hungary dan Slovakia – yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan para pemuda yang dibanggakannya.

Di depan mata pemuda Czechslovakia dan pemuda-pemudi kebanggaannya, sudah terlihat dua orang beserta para pasukannya. Satunya lelaki dan lainnya wanita. Glek. Sang Czechslovakia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Namun, semua pemuda Czechslovakia saling bahu-membahu menyalurkan keberanian dan ketenangan, bahwa Tuhan akan selalu bersama mereka semua hingga darah terakhirnya – yang dimaksudkannya adalah sampai saat di mana mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka harus membayar semuanya dengan _nyawa_nya sendiri.

"Berikan wilayahmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya beberapa kali." ancam pemuda yang ada di depan mata sang Czechslovakia dengan lantang.

Sang Czechslovakia langsung menentang titah pemuda itu dengan lantang, "Demi Tuhanku yang memegang api 'keberadaan'ku, aku tidak akan menyerahkan semua wilayah yang sudah susah payah aku dapatkan dari si brengsek Prussia itu! Demi Tuhanku yang Maha Esa, tidak adil jika engkau meminta wilayahmu atas nama egomu sendiri, apalagi bersama wanita yang sudah lama bersamamu bagaikan pangeran dan putri. Demi para pemuda-pemudi Czechslovakia yang sudah lama menghiasi hari-hariku sebagai sang personifikasi dari Czechslovakia ini, aku akan membela rakyatku sampai titik darah penghabisan. Demi kedua adikku yang baik dan manis, tidak ada jalan damai yang muncul di penginvasian yang kau lakukan ini! Satu-satunya jalan yang muncul di sini adalah, HIDUP ATAU MATI! Wahai rakyatku yang perkasa, katakan pada mereka apa keinginanmu terhadap negeri ini dan katakan pula hidup atau mati! PERTAHANKAN WILAYAH CZECHSLOVAKIA HIDUP ATAU MATI!"

Kontan saja seruan-seruan yang berisi semangat, membahana dengan dahsyatnya. Hampir semua rakyat Czechslovakia segera mengangkat tangan kanan atau tangan kiri dengan perkasanya, "HIDUP ATAU MATI TETAP PERTAHANKAN CZECHSLOVAKIA! HIDUP ATAU MATI! HIDUP DAREN!" Gemuruh suara membahana yang bergema di belakang sang Czechslovakia menambah semangat yang berkobar di dalam diri sang Czechslovakia sendiri.

"Serang mereka!" seru wanita itu.

Buru-buru para pasukan mereka berdua langsung menyerbu pasukan sang Czechslovakia. Daren pun tidak tinggal diam, "MAJU, APAPUN TARUHANNYA! HIDUP CZECHSLOVAKIA! PERTAHANKAN WILAYAH KITA HIDUP ATAU MATI!"

Perang pun pecah di antara mereka, sampai doa mereka dikabulkan pada tanggal 28 Oktober 1919, di mana akhirnya sang Czechslovakia dengan susah payah berhasil mempertahankan wilayahnya dari gangguan mereka berdua. Waktu itu, tanggal 28 Oktober 1919, sang Czechslovakia hanya bisa bersimpuh sambil mengucap puji syukur kepada Tuhannya, di saat pasukan Austria-Hungary lari terbirit-birit, tidak tega melihat perjuangan yang sedemikian membara di dalam diri rakyat Czechslovakia. Banyak pemuda-pemudi yang tewas di sana, tidak peduli tua maupun muda. Daren hanya bisa mengecup kedua tangannya yang sudah dikatupkannya sembari bergumam dengan pelan, "Terimakasih, Tuhanku."

-00-

Namun, kebahagiaan sang Daren pupus sudah di awal tahun 1993. Enam bulan sebelum awal tahun baru 1993, tiba-tiba Daren merasakan bahwa api 'keberadaan'nya mulai redup. _Apa gerangan ini?_ Waktu itu Daren sedang memasakkan masakan yang enak untuk kedua adiknya yang kini sudah beranjak besar. DEG! Tiba-tiba Daren merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja. Ia pun tersungkur perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa ngeri dan penuh tusukan-tusukan maut, walau tidak ada satu pun benda tajam yang menghunus dada kirinya yang berisikan jantung dan paru-paru kirinya. Khhh… Masih untung kompornya sudah dia matikan. "Ru… Ev…" gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu ruangan dapur itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang shock melihat keadaan Daren. "Tidak! Apa yang terjadi Kak? Biar aku rawat!"

Pemuda itu lantas menghampiri Daren yang hanya bisa bersimpuh di depan meja yang bertempelan dengan kompornya sambil menggotongnya. Pemuda itu lalu bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kak? Kak? Ini aku Evzen! Apa Kakak sakit? Biar aku bawa kau ke kamar Kakak! Pasti Kakak cemas terhadap Rumer yang belakangan ini mulai memberontakmu ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Khhh…"

Daren mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Evzen itu langsung panik setengah mati, dan berusaha cepat-cepat memapahnya sampai di kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Daren, Evzen langsung membaringkannya sambil memeriksa dahi dan urat nadinya. Kontan saja kedua mata Evzen sedikit membelalak ketika dia memeriksa urat nadi Daren. _Tidak mungkin…_Benar, jumlah dentuman darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah Daren merosot drastis. Terdengar lebih lemah dari apa yang dia kira. _Jangan-jangan…!_

Evzen langsung membisikkannya di telinga Daren, "Jangan mati… Aku akan membujuk Rumer agar masih mau bersamaku…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Daren, namun terasa sangat lemah. Evzen langsung mendekatkan telinganya di dekat mulut Daren. Psst… Pssst… "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana!" ujar Evzen khawatir.

Daren hanya bisa terkapar lemas di kasurnya selepas perginya Evzen. Ia berusaha menahan apa yang dinamakan dengan gejala hilangnya api 'keberadaan' dirinya sendiri. _Tuhanku… Kini aku paham, apa yang namanya 'mati', sungguhlah mengerikan… Tuhanku, berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk bisa melawan ujian-Mu, niscaya aku termasuk umat yang beriman…_Daren hanya bisa mengeram lemah sambil berusaha mengambil oksigen yang susah payah dia dapatkan di sekitarnya. Ia kini sudah sekarat, begitu dia memasuki hari ke lima.

Hari kesepuluh, persisnya tanggal 31 Desember, akhirnya Evzen berhasil menyeret Rumer kembali ke rumahnya. Evzen langsung membentak adiknya dengan kasar, "Kau tau tidak _bratr_ **(1)**, kakak kita kritis tau! Pikirkan dulu resikonya bego! Apa kau nggak mau melihat hari-harimu tanpa Kakak Daren yang sudah lama menjadi tumpuan semangat dirimu, HAH?"

"Diam kau Evzen bego!" umpat Rumer kesal.

Tiba-tiba dari depan mereka berdua, terlihatlah sudah Daren yang masih berpegangan pada salah satu tembok rumah tersebut dengan wajah kusam dan tubuhnya kurus. Dia berpakaian daster dengan tangan kirinya memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mulut dia mengeluarkan uap karbon dioksida, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Evzen… Rumer… Kemarilah…"

BRUK! Daren pun akhirnya pingsan juga. Evzen dengan sigap segera menangkap tubuh Daren yang tumbang itu, sambil membaringkannnya dengan kepala Daren bersandar ke paha Evzen. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kak? Jangan mati! Ru-Rumer sudah ada di sini…! Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami berdua… Jangan mati…" ujar Evzen terisak-isak sedih, tidak tega melihat Daren harus menderita karena pemberontakan dirinya terhadap Evzen dan Kak Daren sendiri.

_Tuhanku… Berilah aku sedikit saja ungkapan hatiku yang terakhir… Janganlah Engkau mempercepat ajalku…Ambilah api suci 'keberadaan'-ku jika aku sudah memberikan wasiat kepada mereka berdua…!_ "Ba…calahhh… Se-seb….uah… su…rat d…di sa…naa…" gumam Daren parau plus serak. Rumer yang rupanya tersentuh dengan usaha gigih Daren untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua, lalu menyahut gumaman Daren, "Maafkan aku Kak… Aku menyayangi kalian apa adanya… Namun aku juga harus mandiri, Kak…" sahutnya lirih.

_Demi Tuhanku yang memegang api keberadaanku, aku siap kembali ke pangkuan-MU sekarang! Terimakasih atas segala waktu yang sudah Engkau sediakan untukku yang sudah mencapai ajalnya…Rozloučení __**(2)**__, adik-adikku yang manis! Semoga Tuhan masih sudi melindungi kalian berdua, amen! Zdravíčko __**(3)**__, kalian!_ _Aku selalu menyayangi dan mencintai kalian, dari awal sampai saat di mana aku akan berada di Syurga bersama si brengsek Gilbert dan Holy Roman Empire!_

DEG! Jantung Daren seolah berhenti berdetak. Evzen yang panik setengah mati, langsung mencoba mengecek pembuluh darahnya. Tiga… Dua… Satu… Zero! Evzen tidak mendapati adanya suara dentuman darah yang dipompanya di dalam pembuluh darah tubuh Daren. Sejurus kemudian, mereka terhenyak kaget bercampur ngeri melihat kejadian berikutnya. Tubuh Daren perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu, meninggalkan pakaiannya yang perlahan-lahan menipis dan tergantung di kedua tangan Evzen. Celananya juga! Abunya? Sebagian terjatuh ke tanah, dan sebagian lainnya menguap bersatu dengan udara. Kontan saja, suara ledakan tangisan membahana dengan dahsyat di rumah mereka berdua, persis pukul 00.00 dini hari. Pertanda tahun baru! "TIDAAAAK! DAREN! DAREN! JANGAN MATI! BODOH!" jerit Evzen menangis keras sambil memeluk pakaian terakhir yang dikenakan Daren.

Rumer hanya bisa tercengang dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata-kata. Ia begitu syok dengan hilangnya Daren itu. _Kak Daren yang kucintai… Yang kusayangi… Yang menjadi tempat curhat dan duka…Apakah dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, untuk selama-lamanya…?_ "Daren…" gumam Rumer lirih, sambil memandangi Evzen yang menangis terisak-isak seraya memeluk pakaiannya dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Abunya juga masih tertinggal di tanah. _Kak Daren… Kak Daren…_

-00-

Pagi harinya pada tahun baru itu, banyak rakyat Czech dan Slovakia secara beramai-ramai menggotong sebuah peti besar dengan tertib dan penuh duka. Hari itu secara resmi dinyatakan sebagai hari duka nasional untuk Czechslovakia, yang kini sudah terpisah menjadi dua negara. Dari kerumuman rakyat yang sangat berduka dengan meninggalnya Daren, ada dua pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Satunya mengenakan sweater berwarna hitam pekat dan jas plus celana serba hitam, sedangkan yang lainnya mengenakan kacamata berwarna hitam pekat walau di tubuhnya juga menempel pakaian jas dan celana serba hitam.

Di dekat pohon yang rindang dan teduh, sang pendeta mengucapkan doa-doa untuk orang mati setelah petinya sudah diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat yang terletak dekat dengan pohon rindang tersebut. Para rakyatnya juga tidak ketinggalan menyebarkan beberapa buket bunga ke dalam liang lahat sebelum ditimbun dengan tanah. Kedua pemuda tersebut hanya bisa saling berpegangan di hadapan makam sambil menahan isakan tangis yang terus menerus melanda diri mereka berdua selama enam jam setelah kematiannya.

Tiba-tiba pria berkacamata hitam tersebut segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan ketika sepucuk amplop yang diambilnya dari saku celana tersebut, dia langsung menyobek tepi amplop itu. Setelah merobek salah satu tepi amplop tersebut, dia langsung mengambil beberapa pucuk surat yang tersimpan di dalam amplop tersebut. Pria berkacamata dan pria bersweater tersebut langsung membacanya secara berjamaah, sebagai berikut :

_23 Desember 1992_

_Dear Evzen Kirwitzer dan Rumer Andrej, adik-adikku yang tercinta…_

_Ketika kalian membaca surat ini, Kak Daren sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

_Namun, aku tidak menyesali apapun tindakan kalian, karena hanya Tuhanlah yang mampu menentukan akhir dari sebuah negeri. Kalian perlu tahu, walau kalian tidak bisa dibunuh dengan mudah, bukan berarti kalian telah menjadi abadi dan boleh berlaku seenaknya. Tuhan telah memberitahu kita semua bahwa api keberadaan yang bersemayam di dalam diri kita adalah cikal bakal eksisnya negeri tersebut. Sama seperti Prussia yang kini sudah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sang Ludwig, aku pun demikian. Aku siap mengakhiri eksistensiku sebagai 'Czechslovakia', dan akan digantikan oleh kalian berdua, yang masing-masing memegang api keberadaan dua negeri yang berbeda, 'Czech' dan 'Slovakia'._

_Tuhan mengajari kita semua agar siap dengan satu kondisi : saat di mana kita benar-benar terancam eksistensinya. Kalian perlu mengingat itu, dan perjuangkanlah apa-apa yang menjadi nilai anut kalian berdua. Apabila satu dari kalian bertarung melawan negeri lain dan negeri itu akan melahap wilayah kalian, niscaya kau hanya bisa memasrahkan diri di hadapan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, setelah berjuang tentunya._

_Jangan menyerah dan teruslah hidup, adik-adikku tercinta. Api 'keberadaan'-ku akan senantiasa bersama kalian dengan terbaginya wilayah kalian. Rozloučení, dan semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian dari marabahaya._

_Salam sayang, sampai jumpa di Pengadilan Akhirat._

_Tertanda_

_D. K. A_

Mereka langsung mencucurkan air matanya setelah membacanya. _Betapa bodohnya mereka, dan kini mereka tidak bisa lagi mengembalikan sang waktu yang kini terlewat dengan angkuhnya di antara mereka berdua…_ Alkisah pun menutupkan cerita penuh kesedihan dan rasa haru persahabatan sekaligus persaudaraan erat yang dialami Daren bersama dua adiknya, Evzen dan Rumer, di antara tumpukan cerita-cerita sejarah lainnya… _Farewell_, Czechslovakia dan _Welcome_, Czech dan Slovakia…

.

_Mengaliri sejuta dunia_

_._

_Dengan seulas cinta yang tiada berbalas_

_._

_Perang pun menyeruak dan menggila_

_._

_Namun cintaku padamu pun tiada terkikis…_

.

**Sixth – Prussia : _My Tale, and The Last…_**

Di suatu langit yang _tidak_ akan pernah dijamaah para personifikasi yang haus akan pengetahuan tentang langit yang 'lain', eits maksudnya dunia lain, terdengarlah sudah sebuah nyanyian yang tidak memiliki seorang pun yang menciptakannya, _kecuali_ sang penyanyi itu sendiri. _Ketahuilah, ketahuilah… Bahwa aku senantiasa melihat kalian dari suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat…Demi adikku yang masih bernyawa dan bernafaskan api 'keberadaan'nya… Ku selalu menjagamu, dari jauh dan terselubungi oleh kabut…_

Alkisah pun mendongengkan kita semua tentang sebuah cerita – cerita yang terlupakan oleh kita semua, yang baru-baru ini lahir di sebuah negeri yang tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu cepat menjadi sebuah negara. Alkisah pun menyenandungkan sebuah nama yang kiranya masyarakat Indonesia tercinta belum mengenalnya, bahkan cenderung 'mengabaikan' nama itu. Prussia. Prussia, itulah nama yang hendak sang Alkisah ceritakan kepada kita semua. Siapakah Prussia? Yah, kiranya di antara masyarakat Indonesia yang belum tahu nama itu, setidaknya kita _masih_ bisa mengetahui nama itu.

Prussia. Negara yang hilang tak bersisa di tahun 1990, yang menjadi tahun penyatuan Jerman.

Prussia. Negara yang _pernah_ menjadi negara terkuat di dunia sebelum Perang Dunia I. Prussia, dialah juga yang menciptakan Kerajaan Jerman yang pernah mendompleng _seluruh_ wilayah Eropa. Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berada di muka dunia ini sebelum dia menghilang di tahun 1990? Yah, nama Prussia memang kurang dikenal apabila dibandingkan dengan peristiwa terkenal lainnya, misalkan yah Perang Bosnia atau bahkan Perang Dunia I dan II, ataupun Perang Dingin. Baiklah, Alkisah pun menceritakan semuanya, semuanya, pokoknya semuanya tentang Prussia kali ini.

Alkisah, pada abad ke 12, para ksatria Teutonik memulai ekspansinya di Eropa Timur. Pada abad ke 14, mereka pernah memiliki wilayah kira-kira seluas gabungan negara Trio Baltics ditambah Polandia. Namun, pada tahun 1466, ketua ordo tersebut terpaksa mengakui kedaulatan dua personifikasi yang sebetulnya masih hidup walaupun tersiksa di bawah hegemoni Ksatria Teutonik, yakni Polandia dan Lithuania. Namun, pada tahun 1701, Kerajaan Prussia mulai dicanangkan oleh Raja Frederich I dari Prussia, hingga dimulainya Perang Dunia I yang mengakibatkan Kerajaan Prussia, terutama 'anak buah'-nya, yaitu Kerajaan Jerman, kehilangan banyak sekali wilayahnya. Namun, baru saat Perang Dunia II, kerajaan Prussia benar-benar di ambang krisis eksistensinya dan…

-00-

"…_Jangan! Hentikan penyiksaan kalian! Cukuplah sudah aku yang disiksa, daripada kalian menyiksa adikku!" Suara suatu jeritan yang terlontarkan dari mulut seorang pemuda albino yang ditahan oleh para pasukan Sekutu, bergema dengan ganasnya di suatu altar di sebuah gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat Berlin yang kini sudah jatuh di tangan Pasukan Sekutu. _

_Di mata pemuda albino itu, berdirilah sudah pasukan Sekutu bersama beberapa personifikasi negara yang berlagak dengan angkuhnya di depan dirinya yang kini sudah tidak berdaya sedikit pun. Seorang pemuda beralis tebal lalu menolehnya kepada pemuda albino yang hanya bisa bersimpuh di depannya dengan kedua tangan masing-masing ditahan oleh dua pasukan Sekutu. Kedua telapak tangannya ditusuk dengan paku yang sangat besar, kira-kira sepanjang dua puluh senti hingga memperlihatkan lubang yang menganga cukup besar di tengah-tengah kedua telapak pemuda albino itu. Pria beralis tebal dan berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sinis, sembari menyindirnya, "Kau sudah tamat bersama pemuda Jerman ini. Apa mau dikata? Baiklah, akhiri saja hidup mereka." _

_Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang berhadapan cukup jauh dengan pemuda albino itu langsung meneriaki pemuda beralis tebal itu dengan lantang, "Siksa saja aku! Biarkan Kak Prussia selamat!" _

"_Sayangnya tidak bisa, Anak Muda yang baru saja lahir… Maaf, maksudku 'boneka' buatan Prussia…" sindir pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal itu sinis namun tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun ke hadapan anak kecil itu. _

_Sekonyong-konyong para pasukan militer Sekutu kembali menyeret pria albino itu dari hadapan anak kecil yang berusia kira-kira sekitar tujuh tahun itu. Pemuda albino itu langsung menjerit dengan keras di depan pemuda beralis tebal itu, "Arthur, izinkan aku berbicara dengan Ludwig itu beberapa menit saja! Kumohon, Tuan Kirkland! Jika itu mau kalian untuk menghabisiku… Baiklah, terserah kalian saja!"_

"_Kak Gilbert!" jerit anak kecil bernama Ludwig itu meringis kesakitan karena kedua tangannya juga ditahan dengan kuatnya oleh pasukan Sekutu itu. _

_Tiba-tiba di belakang Ludwig kecil tersebut berdiri seorang pemuda lain yang bermata cokelat dengan rambut agak gondrong, yang langsung menengahi ketegangan yang terjadi di antara pemuda beralis tebal yang bernama Arthur itu dengan pemuda albino bernama Gilbert itu dengan tenang, "Kirkland, izinkan dia. Toh setelah ini mereka berdua pasti akan kita siksa sampai di ambang mautnya."_

_Pemuda bernama Arthur Kirkland itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil bergiliran memandangi pemuda berambut hitam yang gondrong itu, pria albino itu dan Ludwig dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh kebencian. Kedua tangannya sampai mengepal saking bencinya. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia akhirnya menggangguk pelan sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Baiklah. Hei anak kecil bau kencur! Pergilah menemui kakakmu untuk _terakhir_ kalinya. Batas maksimal lima menit! CEPAT!" _

_Ludwig langsung dilepaskan kedua tangannya oleh pasukan Sekutu. Dia langsung merangkak pelan, dan perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat sembari memeluk Prussia yang sudah terluka sedemikian ganasnya. Ia lalu berkata dengan lirih sambil memegangi kedua lengan atas Prussia itu dengan erat sambil menitikkan air matanya dengan penuh kasihan dan duka yang mendalam, "Kak Prussia! A-Apa Kakak mau dibunuh…? Nein… Aku ma-masih butuh Kak Prussia… Jangan mati… Aku butuh Kakak…"_

"_Maafkan Kakak ya… Tidak apalah jika kau membenciku sekarang. Ambil cross yang kusimpan di saku sebelah kiri, buruan. Aku khusus membuatkan untukmu, West." jawab Gilbert lirih sambil memancarkan sinar kepedihan dan rasa penderitaan yang panjang, seolah mengarungi lautan darah dan penyiksaan yang pedih dan maha mengerikan. _

"_Kakak!" Ludwig langsung mencari-cari barang yang dimaksudkan Prussia di baju militernya yang sudah compang-camping. Srek srek srek. GREP. Seketika saja Ludwig menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dan ketika dia mengeluarkannya dari saku sebelah kiri pakaian Prussia, dia mendapati sebuah bross yang berbentuk cross yang keempat sisinya memiliki panjang yang sama serta warna tepi putih dan warna dominannya hitam, tergeletak membisu di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya dari cross yang terpegang dengan eratnya di tangan kanannya ke wajah Prussia sambil bertanya dengan cemas, "Kakak akan mati…?"_

_Gilbert tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ludwig. Sejujurnya, kalau saja dia mau, dia bisa saja menggebuk habis semua musuhnya, termasuk pria beralis tebal yang gila perang itu. Namun apa yang mau dikata, si Arthur itu sudah terlebih dulu menggandeng lebih banyak sekutu yang tangguh dari mereka, dan sukses sekali membuat Gilbert kewalahan dan terancam eksistensinya. Semua yang Gilbert lakukan ini adalah demi West sendiri, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Betapa besarnya kasih sayang unik Gilbert padanya, walau dia terpaksa menjadi gila perang juga, sama seperti Austria atau England itu. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya kepada Ludwig sambil menjawab dengan lirih. "Ya. Janganlah kau sedih… Ingatlah akan 'itu'… Selamat tinggal, West-ku sayang…"_

_Belum selesai Ludwig hendak berkata, kedua tangannya keburu dipegang dengan kasar dan ditarik ke atas oleh para pasukan Sekutu, dan mereka segera menyeret Ludwig dengan kasarnya, sehingga Ludwig segera menangis sambil meraung-raung, tidak sudi dirinya akan dipisahkan dengan kakaknya oleh pasukan Sekutu jahanam itu. Prussia hanya bisa mengulas senyuman penuh kepedihan dan kesedihan di depan mata Ludwig. "Semoga kau diberkati Tuhanmu, West." ucapnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya kepada West tersayangnya… _

-00-

Nyanyian itu mulai berhenti di saat dia mengenang saat-saat dimana dia akan dibunuh di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Berlin, tepatnya di Przemsyl, Polandia Selatan. Ia juga ingat, bahwa ketika dia berada di kota itu, dia diseret dengan kedua kakinya diikat dengan tali rafia dan ditarik-tarik dengan kasarnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri menempel pada tanah dengan dada menempel pada tanah. Akibatnya, muka AWESOME Gilbert juga ikut-ikutan tercoreng akibat bergesekan secara langsung dengan tanah itu. Kedua matanya ditutup dengan kain yang tebal, begitu pula dengan mulutnya.

"West…" gumam pemuda albino itu lirih, sembari melirik Bumi tempat kedua kaki adiknya tersayang itu berpijak dengan tatapan sedih.

Ia juga ingat, di sana dia langsung dikurung di dalam sel yang kedap suara dan minim ventilasi. Akibatnya, dia sering terserang penyakit sesak nafas semenjak dia dipindahkan dengan kasar ke Przemsyl itu. Namun, semenjak tahun 1945, ia diam-diam mengutus sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah disangka-sangka oleh semua orang, bahwa sesuatu yang Prussia utus itu sebenarnya adalah 'wakil' dari Prussia, sebelum dia akhirnya benar-benar hilang… Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan tentara Sekutu.

-00-

"_Kak East… Kak Gilbert…" gumam Ludwig bermuram durja di kamarnya. Ia sendiri akhirnya terpaksa dibebaskan dari siksaan tentara Sekutu lantaran dia masih belum cukup untuk dibunuh. Di rumahnya yang reyot di Berlin Selatan, seorang anak yang berusia sebaya dengannya tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri rumah itu. TOK TOK TOK. Ludwig pun tersadar akan suara ketukan pintu tersebut, langsung berkata dengan lantang dari dalam kamarnya, "Masuklah! Aku akan bersiap."_

_Kontan saja kenop pintu tersebut dibukakan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Ludwig. Ketika Ludwig menghampiri ruang tamunya dengan pakaian resmi ala Jerman, alangkah shock-nya dia melihat wajah sang tamu yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia lalu memandangi sang tamu tersebut sambil bertanya dengan lirih, "Si-Siapakah kau? Kok wajahmu sangat mirip sama saya…?" _

"_Tentu saja, karena aku adalah 'kembaran'mu yang tidak pernah dibocorkan keberadaannya oleh Kak Gilbert. Aku adalah East Jerman, senang bisa mengenalmu. Kak Gilbert diam-diam menwasiatkan bahwa aku harus menumpang di rumahmu sebelum kau akan terbunuh. Kata Kak Gilbert, ingatlah selalu bahwa aku adalah serpihan dari diri Kak Gilbert…" jawab tamu tersebut sopan. _

"_East…" Ludwig hanya bisa terdiam, sambil merenungkan kalimat dari Kak Gilbert yang disampaikan kepadanya melalui anak kecil itu._

-00-

Sang pemuda albino tersebut, lalu berdiri setelah lama duduk di tepi langitnya, sembari menoleh ke sisi kanannya yang memperlihatkan banyaknya negara-negara yang sempat eksis di muka bumi sebelum mereka menghilang. Salah satu dari banyak bendera yang berkibar di langit lain itu adalah bendera perlambangan atas dirinya, Prussia. Mata merah darahnya menatap selembar kain besar yang berlukiskan dua garis berwarna hitam yang berada di sisi panjang kain itu, serta warna putih diapit oleh warna hitam tersebut, beserta lambang burung elang yang gagah terlukiskan di dekat sisi kiri bendera itu. Pemuda albino itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpel melihat bendera dirinya.

Tap tap tap. Tiba-tiba dari belakang pemuda albino itu terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang pemuda lain. Ia segera menolehnya, dan mendapati bahwa di depan kedua matanya telah muncul seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dan berpakaian hitam pula. Pemuda albino itu langsung menyapanya dengan sangat ramah, "Halo Holy Roman Empire… Apa kabar? Kamu makin hari makin mirip adikku West itu, persis seperti Kakek Germania itu."

Pemuda kerdil bernama Holy Roman Empire itu hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar sapaan pemuda itu. Ia lalu menyahuti dan menanyainya dengan santai, "Aneh ya, walau kau memang memiliki darah German, wajahmu benar-benar berbeda sama adikmu, aku dan Kakek Germania. Yah… Walau aku mendapat warna mata yang sudah jelas berbeda sama si West itu. Kau apa kabarnya, Gilbert? Apakah kau sedang merenungi kematian dirimu, eits maksudku… Lenyapnya api 'keberadaan'-mu?"

"Ya, Holy Roman Empire. Hatiku miris dan teriris-iris mengenang semua itu." jawab Gilbert sendu.

"Apalagi…"

"Ya, sama anak Hungary itu. Walau aku memang secara terang-terangan menggodanya plus menjahilinya, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki kasih sayangku terhadap perempuan itu. Aku iri pada Roderich-tukang-main-piano itu, bisa terus selama-lamanya mendampingi anak Hungary itu. Bahkan mereka kerap bertarung bersama melawan nation-tan lainnya." tambah Gilbert sambil menampakkan muka muram durja.

Holy Roman Empire hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kepahitan, lalu menghampiri tubuh besar Gilbert dan menarik tangan kanannya serta menariknya duduk di tepi langit tersebut. Begitu mereka berdua duduk, Holy Roman Empire itu lalu mulai bercerita, "Kau tahu Gilbert, aku dulu juga sepertimu. Yah, beda zaman dan wilayahnya, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Feliciano yang manis itu. Aku rindu Feliciano itu."

"Aha, aku tau dari Bumi itu, bahwa Feliciano dan West kini bersama-sama lho, bahkan cukup mesra. Seolah kita berdua menitipkan mereka untuk terus bersama di sana selagi kita harus pergi ke sini… Tentu saja, gara-gara Tentara Sekutu brengsek itu. Andai saja aku lebih kuat untuk bisa melindungi West, Feliks si tukang kuda poni sama Lietuva itu tidak akan pernah ada. Dunia pasti masih bisa mengenaliku sebagai Prussia, negara terkuat sejak sebelum Perang Dunia I." sambungnya dengan mimik sedih.

Holy Roman Empire hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kemudian menyahutinya tanpa menoleh kepalanya sedikit pun, "Di Przemsyl dulu, kau dibunuh dengan dipancung kepalamu, bukan?"

Gilbert lalu menggangguk pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun juga kepadanya. Ia lalu meneruskan ceritanya, "Memang. Waktu itu, tahun 1990, aku terpaksa diseret ke sebuah lapangan terbuka, dengan ribuan warga Feliks dan Lietuva di sana-sini. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik dan sinis. Kadangkala mereka juga mengejekku bahwa aku kini sudah menjadi pengecut dan bakal menjadi bahan lelucon semata. Yah, semuanya ini jelas demi West tersayangku. Aku lalu ditendang-tendang bokongku untuk terus maju ke _guillotine_ yang sudah ada di depanku. Kepalaku langsung ditundukkan oleh algojo dengan kasarnya. Kontan saja leherku sudah disegel oleh dua potong kayu yang mengapitku, dan si protokoler acara pemenggalan kepalaku pun ngomong dengan seenak jidatnya. Dan…"

"Si algojo itu langsung memotong talinya, dan kontan saja… _Guillotine_ itu akhirnya memenggal kepalamu dengan sadisnya. Akibatnya, sekujur tubuhmu dan kepalamu langsung menjadi abu, bukannya darah. Kenapa? Karena kau adalah personifikasi dari Prussia. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Ludwig itu akhirnya bersatu dengan anak kecil yang kau utus sejak tahun 1945, bukan?" sambung Holy Roman Empire lirih.

"Yeah, yeah, kau benar sekali, HRE. Oh Tuhanku, apakah aku masih diizinkan turun ke Bumi sebagai Santa untuk West-ku yang tersayang?" tanya Gilbert kepada hembusan angin yang menghiasi birunya langit yang dilihat Gilbert dan HRE sendiri. HRE hanya bisa mendongkakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit yang menaunginya bersama Gilbert. Gilbert juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti HRE itu. Malahan, tangan kanan Gilbert memegang erat tangan kiri HRE yang mungil itu. Keduanya saling berdiam diri, tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suaranya.

HRE akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Tentunya kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau ucapkan kepada seorang wanita, bukan?"

"_Ich Liebe dich_ **(4)**_, Elizaveta Héderváry_." ucap Gilbert tanpa disadarinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke langit lain, mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Toh mereka mungkin akan menyusul kita suatu hari. Soalnya aku penganut agama Samawi yang cukup taat. Gilbert! Jangan memakai muka sendu gitu. Ayo berdirilah, Prussia. Mana harga dirimu sebagai pria gagah yang pernah mendompleng wilayah Eropa melalui tangan kananmu itu?" ajak HRE sedikit memprovokasi. Ia lalu berdiri dan berbalik dari Gilbert yang masih duduk di tepi tersebut.

Gilbert hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar kata-kata HRE yang penuh provokasi tersebut, lalu menyanggahnya dengan pelan sambil membalikkan kepalanya ke hadapan HRE dengan rasa pede diri, "Biarlah aku yang menjaga wilayah ini, demi memandangi wajah West dan Elizaveta tersayang. Mungkin aku bisa menebus semua kehampaan yang sudah lama mengisi hatiku sejak tahun 1990 itu. Kuharap jimat itu masih ada pada diri West itu."

HRE terkesiap dengan penolakan halus Gilbert itu. Kontan saja sebuah senyuman natural-nya mengembang dengan gagahnya di bibir mungil HRE itu. Ia lalu menggangguk pelan, lalu kembali berbalik darinya sembari berjalan menuju suatu tempat, berkumpul dengan para nation-tan yang sudah lama sekali kehilangan eksistensinya di Bumi itu. Alkisah pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Prussia dan HRE. _Farewell, Prussia and Holy Roman Empire._

.

_Saat aku meletakkan harapanku dengan pedihnya_

_._

_Suatu tangan mungil yang lembut memegang harapan yang aku ciptakan_

_._

_Air mata pun mengucur dengan derasnya_

_._

_Menanti dia tumbuh besar, menggantikan diriku menjaga wilayahnya dari tirai dunia lain…_

.

**[ To Be Continued ] **

-xXx-

.

.

.

**[ Kamus ]**

**(1)** – Czech : Kakak

**(2)** – Czech : Selamat tinggal

**(3) – **Czech : Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian.

**(4)** – German : Aku mencintaimu.

**[ OMongan gilA KEsesese~ #part 2 ]**

Prussia : AUTHOOOR! KOK GUE OOC BANGET SIH? BEDA BANGET SAMA GUE YANG AWESOME INIII!

Author : Makanya, kubuat agak melankolis biar kerasa aura sedihnya tau, ASEM!

Prussia : JAAAHHH, WARUUUUMMM?

Author : Maksudnya 'kenapa' ya, Pruss? Iyalah, aku orangnya melankolis lho Bung.

Czech : AUTHOOOORRR! LO PUNYA SATU KESALAHAN WOI!

Author : ah, nama Czechslovakia ya? Maaf deh.

Czech : BEGO! YANG BENER TUH CZECHOSLOVAKIA!

Slovakia : Bratr, bratr, hentikaaan! *langsung menarik kedua tangan Czech yang udah mau nggebuk muka narsis gue* #plak

Prussia : Iya iya betul banget tuh kata Czech dan Slovakia, BEGO!

Czechoslovakia : udah, udah, author kan udah susah payah ngerjain ff ini…

Prussia + Czech + Slovakia : KAGAK TERIMA KAMIII! *langsung ngejer-ngejer author sarap ini*

Author : Czechoslovakia, titip mereka berdua ya! UWOOOOOOOOOO~~~~ *langsung naek roket dan kabur ke Bulan* #plak

**[ End – dengan nggak AWESOME-nya… *digebuk Gilbert sama Girubird-nya #plak* ]**


End file.
